Argo Adventures (Series)
''Argo Adventures ''(originally called Adventures on the Argo II ) ''is a comedy adventure animated series by Errorcannotcomplete. It takes place in a inapplicable pocket in time that happens after Percy and Annabeth are saved in ''House of Hades ''but before Reyna arrives on the ship at the end. It revolves around the nine passengers as they embark on strange adventures while driving the ''Argo II ''back around the world to New York. Premise The Seven of Prophecy (and Nico and Coach Hedge) are finally together again. But now, with nothing to do, they decide to head back home at Camp Half-Blood, but Leo screws up and they have to drive across Europe and the Pacific Ocean to America, while having adventures along the way. Characters '''Percy Jackson'- The son of Poseidon and unofficial leader of the seven in the prophecy. Percy controls water and is one of the comedy reliefs in the group. Like in the book, he's dating Annabeth. In the series, however, he seems to be a laid back guy and makes alot of puns about water when he's controlling it. Despite this, he still has the same personality. Annabeth Chase- Daughter of Athena and the actual official leader of the group. Annabeth is very smart and actually saves the other passengers from harm every other minute. She is dating Percy. In the series she's shown to be the one in the group who controls all operations. But she's still the same Annabeth. Jason Grace- Son of Zeus. Jason is a optimistic type guy in the series, and grins alot in the show. He controls lightning and wind and is the most powerful one in the group. He seems to be more professional than the rest of the group, and like near the end of the book, he comes to Nico's aid alot. Piper McLean- Daughter of Aphrodite and famous actor Tristan McLean. Piper has charmspeak and controls what other people can do by asking them. She also has Katropis, a dagger than can show the future, and Cornucopia, the horn of plenty, which shoots out food. Piper is a more optimistic character in the series, but is also emotional at times. Leo Valdez- Son of Hephestus, Leo can create and control fire. He can also craft any object and sense things like gears and machinery nearby. He has a magic toolbelt that holds any tool he wants, along with food, but sadly doesn't hold any weapons. Leo is the main comedy relief in the group, though most of the time it's at innapropriate moments. Frank Zhang- Son of Ares/Mars and great-grandson of Poseidon/Neptune. Frank has the family trait- being able to turn into any animal. He is also a wicked shot with a bow. Frank is also granted the ability of invincibility when he fights mulitple monsters or people at once. Frank, even though he's muscular, still eats alot, and is pretty naive. He's dating Hazel. Hazel Levesque- Daughter of Hades/Pluto. Hazel can control precious metals (Gold, Silver, etc.) with almost ease and can detect tunnels underground. Hazel is a bit more anxious in the series, but she is still the same as in the book. She is dating Frank. Nico di Angelo- Son of Hades. The most fangirl'd character, Errorcannotcomplete just had '''to include him in the series. Nico can control fissures in the Earth and shadows. Since it's happening close to the end, Nico still has the scepter of Diocletian and can raise ghosts. '''Gleeson Hedge- Jason, Leo and Piper's protector and the most violent of the group. He is more destructive in the series and it appears his wife isn't pregnant yet. In addition to this, Mellie, Coach Hedge's wife, and Arion will still appear in the series. Bianca, in ghost form, will also appear. Octavian is the main villian in the series, so obviously he'll appear. Episodes TBA! Category:Errorcannotcomplete